versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Chowder
Chowder 'is the main protagonist of the eponymous series. A Bear-Bunny-Cat kid, Chowder desires to become a great chef under the tutelage of Mung Daal. Background After Mung's former apprentice, Gumbo, stormed away in a furious rage over his master's "disapproval" of his first dish, Mung Daal found a new apprentice in Chowder, a wide-eyed chef to-be in the city of Marzipan. Although Chowder has put Mung's company in dire straits many times, he still hopes to become a master chef, and Mung Daal is still proud to call the boy his apprentice. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Can hurt Schnitzel, who can take in this level of energy. Can damage Mung, who tanked the vaporization of his catering company. Granted, it's implied the episode this took place in was a dream, but the characters should be capable of performing these feats anyway), likely higher. 'Universal '''with reality warping (Reality-warped the entire Chowder universe into a talk-show, and turned it into a blank void upon destroying his brain) '''Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with Schnitzel), possibly 'Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Mung, who was able to move his body while traveling at these speeds in his S-86 Snail Car) '''Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level, likely higher Hax: '''Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Battlefield Removal, Creation, Duplication, Body Manipulation, Fourth-Wall Breaking, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, Resistance to Freezing, Fungus Manipulation, Heat Resistance, Hair Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Soul Exchange '''Intelligence: Low normally (Has been frequently described as a scatterbrain by Mung), Supergenius with Brain Grub Stamina: '''Low (Could only climb a giant's foot before becoming out of breath) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Plot Manipulation: '''Deleted Truffles because she "wasn't in the episode". * '''Battlefield Removal: '''Chowder's stomach is a bottomless void that generally can't be escaped from unless Chowder spits up the target. * '''Fungus Manipulation: '''When powered up with mold, Chowder is able to make anything moldy with just a touch. * '''Soul Exchange: '''Pizzazz allows Chowder to swap bodies with someone else. * '''Size Manipulation: '''Chowder can cause someone to shrink by spraying them with Shrinky-Pinky spice. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''When powered by Tootin' Fruit, Chowder can release fart clouds strong enough to tear down walls. * '''Heat Resistance: '''Chowder is comparable to Mung Daal, who can walk across hot coals with little injury. * '''Hair Manipulation: '''Chowder can spontaneously grow hair whenever he wants. * '''Duplication: '''Chowder created a double of himself to sneak up behind Mung, and can duplicate himself with the Multi-Rye sandwich. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''Can regularly remove the background space to reveal a white void, as well as eat the scene and alter it by going outside of it. * '''Time Manipulation: '''Rewinded and Fast-Forwarded a scene when talking to Gazpacho. Made time pass by performing a screen transition. He can also travel back or forward in time by going into the thought bubbles of others. * '''Resistance to Possession: '''Heavy exercise allowed Chowder to drive the ghost poultry Florentine out of his body. * '''Toon Force * Fourth-Wall Breaking: '''Chowder and all the other characters in the show are fully aware they're in a cartoon and constantly break the fourth wall. This allowed Chowder Mid-Godly regeneration, as he returned after losing animation (and thus, existence to a degree) by gaining enough money to get the animation back. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''After swallowing a huge load of peppers, Chowder gained the ability to temporarily breathe fire powerful enough to burn down Mung's kitchen. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Chowder could shoot electricity from his brain after eating Brain Grub. * '''Resistance to Freezing: '''After his brain was frozen by Brain Grub, Chowder's brain created a mechanism to warm him up. * '''Creation: '''With his Finger Paints, Chowder can make anything he can imagine. * '''Reality Warping: '''Chowder warped the entire Chowder-verse into a talk-show with his brainpower. * '''Body Manipulation: '''Chowder can stretch his arms to absurd degrees, but it hurts him afterwards. * '''Teleportation * Flight Techniques * Napkin Folding * Multilingualism: '''Chowder is well versed in both baby-speak and bird-speak. * '''Sleep Eater: '''If Chowder's appetite clock is out of wack, he becomes a creature with the strength of a bear plus a gorilla. * '''Time Travel Equipment * Crazy Fruit: '''Makes anything it's put in crazy. * '''Brain Grub: '''Turns Chowder into a supergenius * '''Cream Puffer: '''Allows Chowder to inflate his hand to enormous sizes. * '''Fungo: '''Allows Chowder to infect anything with mold. * '''Grubble Gum: '''Makes things sticky. * '''Shrinky-Pinky Spice: '''Allows Chowder to shrink anything. * '''Pizzazz: '''Allows Chowder to swap bodies with someone. * '''Finger Paints: '''Allow Chowder to make anything he can think of until the paint runs out. * '''Pocket Mirror * Flying Flinger-Lingon Costume * Tootin' Fruit: '''Gives Chowder the power to fart beautiful music. * '''Sugar Sapphire Heist Equipment * Hangnail Glider: '''Allows Chowder to fly through the air * '''Banana Cannon: '''Lets Chowder shoot bananas at enemies. * '''Raft * Napkins: 'Can be folded into a patch for a ripped raft, or anything else Chowder needs. * '''Multi-Rye Sandwich: '''Lets Chowder clone himself. Key '''Base ' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Chestnut, who was able to lift the sidewalk and the buildings on it. * When powered up by mold, could knock over buildings. * His giant hand could knock over buildings and a stadium. * Fire breath burned an entire kitchen. * Along with the other Flinger-Lingons, Mung, and Schnitzel, bounced around hard enough to pulverize the Bread Bowl stadium. * In Schnitzel's body, lifted a giant fork. Speed/Reactions * Comparable to Schnitzel, who could strike 20 times a second. Durability/Endurance * Survived the Taste of Marzipan festival explosion. * Comparable to Mung, who walked on hot coals. * Comparable to Todd, who survived being blasted out of a cannon into space. * Tanked being in the epicenter of the Hangnail Glider shaking the entire sky. Skill/Intelligence * Became the master of the catering company. * Was cooking better than Mung Daal could when amped by Brain Grub. * Earned his napkin folding badge. * "Won" the Apprentice Games. * Ran a somewhat succesful presidential campaign against Panini. Powerscaling Although Chowder is the main character, characters like Truffles, Schnitzel, and even Mung Daal have shown themselves as comparable to him, as well as Endive and likely Panini. Weaknesses * Chowder will do anything for food, even put himself in danger. * Not very physically fit. * Lacks in terms of combat experience. * Very much a scatterbrain. * Chowder's hax is sometimes either situational or plot-dependent. Sources Chowder Feats Blog by JJSliderman Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Universe Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Toon Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Students Category:Child Characters